This invention relates to a semiconductor device and a process of fabricating the same. It relates more particularly to a conductor layer filling a contact hole of the semiconductor device so as to make electrical connection between the upper interconnection layer and the lower interconnection layer including diffusion layers formed at the surface, and a process for making the conductor layer.